


What Is Your Wish?

by LittleFanficAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Hunk (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Witch Lance (Voltron), Witch Pidge | Katie Holt, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFanficAngel/pseuds/LittleFanficAngel
Summary: Another story from Klance month so I will post the first chapter again just in case you haven't seen my Klance month fic but will have the 2nd chapter post don't to long after chapter one.So Keith is a half werewolf and Lance is a witch, they don't really meet on the right foot but will there be magic in the air?





	1. Chapter 1

Keith was running through the woods in his wolf form, in his wolf form his fur was black but the tips of his ears were red and his eyes were a dark purple, Keith is a half werewolf, half human his mum being a werewolf and of course his dad was human, a lot of supernatural being think Keith is weak since he’s half human but Keith has proven them wrong, you really don’t want to get on Keith’s bad side, he’s strong and could take out anyone he wanted, being how strong he is you would think he is the alpha of his pack but no he’s not but he is the right hand man to the alpha who is his half brother Shiro which Shiro is a pureblood werewolf, When Shiro is in his wolf form his fur is black just like Keith’s but on the tip of Shiro’s ears are white and his eyes are black, Keith and Shiro have the same mum and of course different dads.

So as Keith did his nightly run in the woods, Keith could smell something weird it was an unfamiliar, he stopped and looked around as he tried to figure out what the smell was, it smelled sweet and fruity he thought maybe he was smelling food somewhere, Keith was getting hungry so Keith started sniffing around but then out of nowhere, Keith found himself trapped in a rope net hanging off the ground, Keith tried to bite his way out but these rope were strong normally Keith would have been able to bite his way out of the ropes but he couldn’t this time the only reason Keith could think of why he couldn’t get out of it, was because a witch set this trap up, Keith growled and he also tried to turn back into a human but he couldn’t.

Then out of the shallows a boy around Keith’s age came out, he was tall, he had short brown hair and blue eyes, Keith saw the boy wearing a witch’s hat, Keith growled at the boy but the witch didn’t seem scared of Keith, he was calm then the boy’s eyes started glowing blue as he spoke in Latin, then for some reason Keith didn’t seem angry at the witch anymore, he felt calm and looked deep into the witch’s eyes as the witch came closer to Keith, the witch reach into the rope net and started patting Keith.

“Don’t worry boy, I’m not here to hurt you or kill you, I just need something from you and then I will let you go.” Then the witch took out a pair of scissors and cut a bit of fur off Keith and place the fur in a bag and then he disappeared, the rope net was lowered, and Keith was free, he also was no longer calm, what the hell just happened and why did that witch need Keith’s fur?

Later that night, Keith went back to his pack’s hideout and told Shiro what happened.

“I see this witch sounds powerful but all he took was a bit of your fur interesting, did the witch say why he took your fur?”

“Nope, he didn’t but I’m worry Shiro what if he used my fur to control me or something, I have heard that’s a spell witches can do,”

“Yes that is true but I think if that was his plan, he wouldn’t of let you go or if he wanted to find out where our hideout was, you wouldn’t have told me this,”

“You got a point there, but why did he need it if his plan was not to control me?”

“I’m not sure but I will summon our witch and see if she can tell us what other spells werewolf’s fur can be used for.” Most werewolves and witches work together but that depends on the pack and the witches, Shiro’s pack’s witch was a girl called Pidge, for a young witch she is really powerful and very knowledgeable so if anyone is going to know what this other witch has planned she’s the best bet to find out.

“You don’t need to summon me Shiro, I’m right here.” Pidge said as she appeared in the room which nearly give Keith a heart attack.

“Damn it Pidge could you not,”

“Sorry Keith, teleporting fun,”

“Pidge what are you doing here? I didn’t even summon you yet.” Shiro asked looking confused

“Oh right sorry, I was visiting Hunk and I over heard you guys saying my name so I came in, so what do you need me for?” Pidge is really good friends with Hunk who is also a werewolf in Shiro’s pack, when Hunk is in wolf form, he has dark brown fur and his ears have yellow tips on top of his ears.

Keith told Pidge what happened, Pidge nodded as Keith spoke and then her eyes go green and she summons a book.

“Let’s see here, werewolf fur, werewolf fur.” Pidge said as she opened the book and flipped through it, “Ah here we go werewolf can be used to make a werewolf a witch’s familiar against the werewolf’s will,”

“The witch wants to make me his familiar?”

“No I don’t think so, if that was the case you wouldn’t be here right now, you would be with him cause you got to use the fur as soon as you get it and once the spell is casted that’s it you would have been his for life, only dark witches do that, normally the familiars picks the witch my familiar picked me isn’t that right Rover?” then out of nowhere a green owl appeared on Pidge’s shoulder and the owl hooted happily.

“Wait dark witches use werewolves as familiars why?”

“Cause werewolves are powerful, dark witches order them to attack people who they want dead but it’s very frown upon since werewolves are not meant to be familiars since you guys are people and it’s against your will normally familiars are spirits that form a shape depending on the witch.” Then looks at the book again, “Hm Keith you’re half werewolf right?”

“Yeah I am, why do you ask?”

“Well according to the book, if the werewolf’s fur you use is from a half werewolf, it can be used in two ways one is could be made into a medicine or it can be used as poison,”

“Wait what really? What if that witch is going to kill someone?”

“Keith, he could be using it for medicine as well.” Shiro pointed out

“Well yes he could be but if he uses it to kill someone I couldn’t live with myself if I found out someone died cause a witch out smarted me and used my fur to do it, we need to find this witch and find out what he wants to do with it.” Then Pidge closed the book and looked at Keith.

“Do you remember what the witch looked like? I know many witches good ones and bad ones, I know a few bad ones from running into them and trying to stop them,”

“Yeah he had short brown, blue eyes and he looked really tall,”

“What colour did his eyes glowed when he used the calming spell on you?”

“The calming spell?”

“You said when you looked into his eyes you felt calm right?”

“Yeah I did,”

“He used a calming spell on you, he most likely used it so he could get the fur from you without hassle but when a witch uses magic their eyes glow but it can be diffident colours depending from where the witch gets their powers from, like when I use magic they glow green, cause my magic comes from Nature, so if you can tell me what colour his eyes glowed then I could have a better idea who they are or at least know where to look,”

“Ok I see, his eyes were glowing blue.” Pidge rise an eye brow

“Um ok be right back.” Then Pidge disappeared

 

Pidge teleported herself near a bleach, walked over to the house on the cliff and knocked on the door, then someone answered it.

“Hey Lance.” The boy looked at Pidge confused

“Pidge what are you doing here?” Then Pidge just let herself in

“So Lance you haven’t token any half werewolf fur have you?” Lance eyes widen and he shut the door behind him.

“How did you know that?”

“Ah so it was you then, well you know how I help out a wolf’s pack well you took the fur of the right man of Takashi Shirogane’s pack,”

“Wait what? Oh no don’t tell me that his pack is after me now?”

“No they’re not, I didn’t tell them I thought it was you, when Keith told me what the witch looked like and what colour their eyes glowed, you are the only water witch I know that fits the description, so I thought I would make sure before I said anything, so what do you need it for?”

“It’s blue, she’s sick and I need to get medicine or else she was going to die but I don’t think got enough fur, cause it’s not working.” Pidge could see Lance had been crying

“Where’s blue right now?”

“She’s in my room resting on my bed.” Pidge ran up to Lance’s room and open the room, to see blue on Lance’s bed, blue is Lance’s familiar, blue is a blue cat that Lance has had since he was a child.

Pidge went over to Blue and put her hands on her

“What happened to her?”

“I don’t know Pidge, one day she went out for a walk like she does everyday but then when she came home she looked weak, she could hardly walk, I tried a healing spell but it didn’t work but then I remember about learning of a spell that can pretty much heal anything, so I looked it up found out that I needed half werewolf fur but I didn’t know any shop that sold it, so I used a spell to find the nearest half werewolf which was not easy but once I did, I got his fur but the spell is not working,”

“Lance that spell is really powerful, I know you’re powerful, but you need at least two witches to do that spell,”

“Pidge do the spell with me then, I need this to work I can’t lose blue, I can’t.” tears fall from Lance’s face.

“Of course I will, but since you used the fur before we need to go get more, so come on we are going to Takashi Shirogane’s hide out and get more from Keith,”

“I have a feeling Keith, doesn’t want to see me again after what I did,”

“I don’t worry about it, I’m sure once you tell him why he will get it, now grab blue and we will teleport there.” Lance nodded and they did just that.

 

Both Pidge and Lance appeared into Shiro’s room and Keith looked at Lance angrily

“You! You’re the one who took my fur!”

“Keith calm down, Lance here is no dark witch let him explain why he needed your fur.” Lance told them why, Keith looked at Lance as Lance was trying so hard not to cry while he told them, Keith felt bad being mad at him.

“Ok, I understand you can use my fur.” Then Lance run up and hugged Keith

“Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me.” Keith was taken by surprise by the hug and didn’t know what to do.

“No problem.” Then Lance let go of Keith and Keith turned into his werewolf form, then Lance took some more fur from Keith, then Pidge draw a magic circle around blue, putting Keith’s fur next to her, Pidge and Lance stood out the magic circle, Pidge stood on one side and Lance stood on the other, they reached out and hold each other’s hands as they starting speaking in Latin with Pidge’s eyes glowed green and Lance’s glowed blue then there was a bright white light then it was gone both Pidge and Lance fall to the floor on their knees, Lance looked at Blue to see that she was ok, Lance was so happy that he hugged Blue and she purred happy.

Later on Lance’s found Keith on his own at a spot in the hide out.

“Hey.” Lance said as he sit next to Keith

“Oh hey Lance, how is Blue?”

“She’s doing so much better now.” Lance smiled

“I’m glad to hear,”

“Keith, I wanted to say I’m sorry about earlier, I just didn’t know what to do I was in a panic, I shouldn’t of took your fur like that,”

“You don’t need to apologise Lance, I get it Blue means a lot to you get you would do anything for her,”

“It still wasn’t right so I want make it up to you and thank you for letting me use more so I will grant you any one wish you want, you name it, it’s yours,”

“You don’t need to do that Lance,”

“Of course I do, you helped me even after I did that to you, so come on what do you wish for?”

“I don’t need anything Lance, I’m happy with life,”

“Oh come on everyone wants something Keith, like fame, money, girls… guys I don’t judge well I can’t judge since I’m bi but anyways there much be something you want Keith,”

“Let me get back to you on that one, I can’t think of one right now,”

“Ok I can get that so I will come by tomorrow and see if you made your mind up,”

“And if I haven’t?”

“Then I will be visiting you everyday till you do.” Then Lance disappeared and Keith just smiled

“So he’s bi, I guess that’s a good start.”


	2. Five Months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter 
> 
> Has Keith finally thought of a wish or does Keith have something else planned?

Lance kept his promise, he visits Keith everyday to the point, where everyone in the pack knows Lance and also Lance help out with any magic the pack needs if Pidge isn’t around or if the spell they need could only work with two witches.

It’s been about five months now and Keith of course still hasn’t thought of a wish but honestly Keith didn’t think much on the wish, cause he likes having Lance around and Keith thinks if he finally makes a wish he will never see Lance again, Keith has a crush on Lance but Keith can't tell if Lance likes him back, he's worry he will just end up ruining the friendship they have, Keith has never felt this way about someone before so he's a bit lost but he doesn't want to ask Shiro for advice cause he knows he will never hear the end of it.

He thought about asking Hunk but then he learn that Lance and Hunk are best friends and known each other since they were kids, so he can't tell Lance's best friend without the risk of him telling Lance, there is also Pidge but Keith thinks Pidge would just laugh at him about it and make fun of him for it, so really Keith is stuck since he doesn't have many other friends he could tell, there is the pack but Keith knows they would end up telling Shiro, so Keith has no idea what he's going to do. 

 

Keith was walking up to Shiro's room went he heard someone yelling

 

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Keith knew that voice it sounded like Lance, Keith opened the door to find Shiro, Pidge and Lance but Lance looked pissed 

 

"Lance calm down, I know you're upset but you got to calm down," 

"I can't calm down Pidge, I'm going to kill him for what he did." Keith had never seen Lance so angry before, yes Keith has only known Lance for five months but Lance is normally very laid back kind of guy.

"What's going on?" Keith asked which made all three of them look at him, Lance took a deep breath 

"Keith, remember how five months ago when Blue got sick and I didn't know how that happened, cause familiar don't really get sick,"

"Yeah..." 

"Well I just found out who made her sick, it's the dark witch known as Lotor and now I'm off to kill so see ya." Lance was about to walk out the door but Pidge stopped him 

"Lance, you can't take on Lotor look I know your powerful but so is he, you can't just fight him I understand why you want to kill him but you got to be smart about this,"

"I have taken on Lotor before but this time, he's a dead man," 

"Lance the last time you fought Lotor, you were nearly killed if it wasn't for me and Matt you would be dead right now," 

"That was years ago, I'm stronger now I can take him," 

"So is he Lance, you can't fight him alone," 

"I won't be alone this time, I have Keith!" Keith paused for a minute and looked at Lance 

"I'm sorry what?" Lance looked at Keith and walked over to him

"Look Keith, you are a powerful werewolf and I'm a powerful witch, we can take on Lotor please cause of him I nearly lost Blue he needs to pay," 

"Lance I get that but you are not thinking this through, this guy sounds powerful if he nearly killed you last time, you need to be smart about this." Lance looks at Keith but just sighs 

"Fine, you're right I can't risk nearly dying again but what am I going to do?" Then Shiro speaks 

"I have a plan instead of only bring Keith how about a whole pack of werewolves to help you out." Lance looked at Shiro with glee in his eyes.

"That's a great idea!" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's a short chapter but I want the meeting with Lotor to be it's own chapter but got to set things up so I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a kudos and comment if you are enjoy this and want to see more also check out my other voltron fan fics as well.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to come up with a plan to get Lotor

Shiro told everyone to meet at the centre of the base at about 3pm meaning the pack, Lance, Pidge and Matt, as the time arrived everyone enter and talking with each other wondering why Shiro wanted to have a meeting, then Shiro enter the room, everyone went quiet that how you could tell that Shiro was without a question is the alpha, he just has that aura around him that said that he is the leader and don't mess with him.

Everyone looked at Shiro as they waited for him to speak. 

"Alright everyone now you all know that about five months ago we welcome Lance to be our second witch of this pack and he has shown loyalty to this pack, helping all of you with magic if Pidge was helping someone else, now it's our turn to help him you see Lance found out who made his familiar sick to where she nearly died, I'm sure you all know that familiar are very important to witches so Lance wants to get his revenge on the dark witch but the problem is that this dark witch is powerful so Lance needs our help for this plan," then Shiro turned over and looked at Lance "Now I'm going to hand over to Lance to explain who we are dealing with and how this plan is going to work.. Lance the floor is yours." Shiro step aside as Lance step forward and begins to speak. 

"Thank you Shiro, ok everyone the dark witch we are dealing with is really powerful, he's one of the most powerful dark witch in the world, he's the son of one of the most famous dark witches if any of you have heard of Zarkon." as soon as Lance said that name you could feel a chill in the room and fear in everyone eyes, Hunk walked forward and spoke

"Lance, are you sure about this, facing Zarkon's son this sounds dangerous," 

"It will be but don't worry, Pidge, Matt and I made these collars that protect werewolves from dark magic, it's very powerful magic to you will be safe from him," then Keith spoke up

"Lance what about you, Pidge and Matt?" 

"Well we can't protect ourselves from Dark magic without leaving us powerless, since it's meant to cancel magic and since we have magic it stops us using magic but don't worry since we have you guys we should be fine." then Lance begins telling everyone the plan, once everyone understood it they left to get ready, Lance was sitting in one of the rooms in the base, reading a spell book Keith walked in wearing the collar and he sit next to Lance.

"Hey Lance." Lance looked up from his book

"Oh Hey Keith what's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to see how you are doing?" 

"I'm ok, a little nervous but I feel good about this plan," 

"Yeah I can get that, oh I wanted to ask you why would Lotor want to kill your familiar?" Lance closed his book and sighed 

"Cause a witch without their familiar leave the witch basically helpless, without protection and our powers are weaken, you see Lotor wants me dead," 

"What why does he want you dead?"

"My mum killed Zarkon." Keith eyes widen in shock

"Wait your mum killed Zarkon, I knew that he died years ago when I was little wow your mum must be powerful." Lance just smiled at Keith

"Yeah she is, she's one of the most powerful ocean magic witches, she's the reason why I'm as powerful as I am, I mean I know I'm not at her level yet but I'm close but Lotor wants to kill me so my mum feels the same way he did when she killed his dad," 

"Lance maybe you shouldn't be there tonight if he wants you dead," 

"Oh don't worry about it, I will be fine I'm more powerful than the last time I faced Lotor also I will have you guys, by the way the collar looks good on you, competes the whole emo style you have got going on." Keith looked down at the collar, it was black collar it did look like a dog collar which he wasn't happy about but he knew it would stop Lotor from hurting him with magic and stop him from control Keith, he will put up with it.

"Lance for the last time, I'm not emo," 

"Yeah keep saying that to yourself emo," 

"Whatever." Lance just laughed "What are you laughing at?" 

"Never mind me... oh by the way forgot to ask you today, you thought of your wish yet?" 

"Nope nothing yet, honestly don't know what I want." That was a lie Keith knows what he wants, he want Lance to be his boyfriend. 

"It's been five months Keith, there much be something you want," 

"Nope can't think, you know just don't want to end up wasting the wish on something stupid... speaking of magic I was wondering you know how your an ocean witch and Pidge is a nature witch what's the different seems like both you and Pidge can use the same spells?" 

"Well a witches powers can come from five element magic, Ocean, Nature, Sun, Light and Dark magic it what powers our power I guess you could say, it normally depends on what family you are born into what decides what your element or if the witch has a parent with ocean magic and the other is sun magic then it depends who's genes are more powerful the child will end up with that one, no witch can have more then one element it's not possible, both my parents are ocean witches so there was no doubt what magic I ended up with and of course as you know from what Pidge told you each witches eyes glow the colour of their elements like how mine glow blue and Pidge's glow green, sun magic users eye glow yellow, light is white and dark is purple," 

"I see I guess that makes sense but can you get different spell depending on your magic?" 

"Well yes like I can control water and I'm also stronger when I'm near the ocean, same with Pidge controlling nature around her and of course she's more powerful near nature," 

"Interesting wait is that why we are meeting Lotor near the beach that's next to a forest?" 

"Exactly." Lance smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter I wanted to have Lance explain how witches magic worked in this world, the fight with Lotor will be the next chapter.


End file.
